Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac23=\dfrac z{15}$ $z= $
Solution: Let's multiply to get $z$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac23&=\dfrac z{15} \\ \\ \dfrac23\cdot{{15}}&=\dfrac{z}{15}\cdot{{15}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {15} \text{ to get } z \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac23\cdot{{15}}&=\dfrac{z}{\cancel{15}}\cdot{\cancel{{15}}} \\ \\ \dfrac23\cdot{15}&=z \\\\ \dfrac{30}3&=z \end{aligned}$ The answer: $z={10}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac23&=\dfrac z{15} \\\\ \dfrac23&=\dfrac{{10}}{15} \\\\ \dfrac23 &= \dfrac23 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$